Me enamoré entre líneas
by tutypineapple
Summary: William Albert Andrew trabaja para una compañía petrolera, quiere retirarse pues desde muy joven se dedicó a su trabajo y ha reunido lo suficiente para retirarse sólo que quiere una pareja para pasar el resto de sus días junto a ella.


Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ES UN ALBERT FIC Y ES DEL GENERO DRAMA Y ROMANCE.**

En un hospital de Chicago una hermosa enfermera termina de checar su salida, ella se dirige hacia el metro para llegar a su domicilio, va tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que alguien la ha seguido desde su salida y la observa cuidadosamente simulando leer un periódico, la recorre con su mirada azul observa su cabello rubio sostenido con pasadores, su atuendo de enfermera que se amolda a su esbelta silueta, sus medias blancas y zapatos negros ya que ella se quitó los blancos antes de salir del hospital para que no se le ensuciaran en el camino.

El piensa: ¡No me canso de ver su belleza! Todo cuanto puso en sus e-mails es verdad ¿Por qué será tan terriblemente confiada? Ahorita mismo la podría estar siguiendo un maniático o asesino, hey, esperen un momento, yo vine del otro lado del mundo para conocerla y la he estado siguiendo por varios días, ¿Será que eso me convierte en un obsesivo? No, lo mío es distinto, oh quisiera verla sin sus medias para apreciar el color natural de sus piernas, ¡Otra vez! Empiezo a creer que realmente soy un acosador, ¿Cómo le haré para acercarme a ella?

Por fin se detiene el metro, la gente se amotina para salir de él, aquel hombre que sigue a la hermosa mujer , se le arrima un poco empujado por la gente el huele sus cabellos, su perfume, ella se siente incómoda pues sintió que alguien invade su espacio individual y sintió la respiración de él cerca de su cuello, lo único que se le ocurre es darle un codazo, él lo recibe en el hueco del estómago y deja escapar un poco de aire, ella por fin sale y le da tanta curiosidad de saber quien tuvo la osadía de poner su rostro cerca de su cuello haciéndola sentir escalofríos por el roce, voltea hacia atrás y lo ve, un hombre alto barbado con playera negra y pantalones de mezclilla con una chaqueta café y enormes botas, ella se asusta un poco y aligera sus pasos, él se queda estático en la estación dejándola ir pues no quiere que le tenga miedo.

Candy después de quince minutos de caminata llega rápidamente a su departamento, ni se detuvo en todo el camino para hacer sus compras pues tuvo miedo que aquel hombre con barba la alcanzara.

Albert espera un poco a que ella se meta a su departamento para que él entre al suyo ha rentado el que está frente a Candy, ella no sabe que tiene un nuevo vecino.

Candy se quita su uniforme se pone una bata cómoda y sus pantuflas y se da cuenta que le hace falta azúcar para su té.

-¡Por ese malvado hombre peludo no pude pasar a comprar azúcar para mi té! Tendré que pedirle a Paty, espero que no se encuentre su esposo Tom.

Albert escucha que ella salió y rápidamente va a espiar a la puerta y la ve en bata con sus pantuflas y con el cabello suelto.

-Oh por Dios aun así desaliñada se ve hermosa, esa bata holgada con estampas de pizzas se ve apetecible para comérsela todita.

-Candy ¡Que sorpresa! Tom y yo estábamos a punto de… no importa, pasa

-Perdón por molestarte pero…

-¡Pecosa! ¡Que inoportuna eres estaba a punto de hacerle un baile erótico a Paty! ¿Quieres ver tú también?

-¡Tu marido siempre de payaso!

-No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es

Tom tenía una bata que se usa al salir de la ducha y debajo de ella tenía una tanga de elefante, la trompa era lo grande de su miembro.

-Vine para que me regales un poco de azúcar, no pude hacer mis compras porque un tipo me venía siguiendo desde el metro y tuve temor de que me alcanzara.

Candy estaba de espaldas, Paty fue a la cocina por azúcar, a su regreso Tom se abrió la bata y le bailaba haciendo que la trompa se moviera, Candy no lo veía pero Paty no aguantaba la risa.

-¿Ya sabes que tenemos un vecino nuevo?

-¿En serio? No lo había notado

-¡Sí! se cambió al departamento que está frente al tuyo, lo invité para que el Domingo venga a almorzar con nosotros después de ir a la Iglesia. Si lo deseas puedes venir también para que no estemos solos con él.

-No sé, ya sabes que llegando de la Iglesia me dedico a dormir todo el día, ya que el lunes hay que trabajar, espero no me hablen para cubrir la guardia matutina.

-Ya sé lo que haremos Tom te irá a buscar mañana al hospital y así te acompañará, si el hombre ese te sigue verá que tienes quien te defienda, ¿Estás de acuerdo Candy?

-Gracias Paty ¡Me muestras tu aprecio de distintas formas! Si, agradeceré que mañana Tom pase por el hospital.

Candy salió del departamento de los Stevens para ir al suyo, miró hacia la puerta de enfrente, a Albert se le aceleró el corazón tenía ganas de salir y saludarla pero se abstuvo. Candy abrió con rapidez su puerta y entró.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar Candy fue al súper a comprar sus cosas, ella sentía que alguien la miraba, por lo que sólo llevo lo necesario, regresó con premura a su departamento y se alistó para irse al trabajo.

Al abrir la puerta encontró un arreglo floral, ella se emocionó por ver el detalle y recordó las palabras de su enamorado: Con tal de hacerte sonreír aunque esté al otro lado del mundo te mandaría flores sé que después me expresarías si alegró tu día o no—Ella tomó las flores del piso aspiró el aroma y las metió a su departamento, luego se fue sonriente a su trabajo.

A la hora de salida terminó de checar y vio un auto rojo a través de los ventanales del hospital, el conductor se parecía a su acosador, estaba estacionado mirando hacia la recepción.

-¡Ahí está el delincuente! ¿Qué hago? ¿Será que llame a la policía? Pero no ha atentado contra mí, Tom ¿Dónde estás? Ya deberías estar aquí

Tom salió del sanitario de varones y la tocó en el hombro haciendo que ella saltara del susto.

-¡Así tendrás la conciencia que de todo te asustas white!

-Es que ahí está el acosador

\- ¿En serio?

-Sí y está viendo para acá.

-Ven conmigo, un amigo me trajo al hospital porque me encontró el camino, él está alto, le pediré ayuda para que entre los dos amenacemos al tipo que te acosa.

Candy fue siguiendo a Tom y vio que ella se dirigía al auto de Albert.

-Tom espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que vamos a pasar por el auto del…

-¿A qué auto te refieres?

-Al rojo

-Ese es el auto donde vine

-¿Qué? Ese es el tipo que…

Albert se bajó del auto, Candy abrió los ojos asustada.

-Tom, ¿Ella es tu amiga?

-Si William. Candy te presento a William Albert Andrew es nuestro vecino, el que se cambió frente a tu departamento.

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Candice! Anoche te vi cuando ibas en el metro, tú rostro me pareció conocido y quise hablarte pero no pude alcanzarte.

-Pensé que eras un delincuente que quería asaltarme

-Jajajaja Creíste que William era un acosador

-La verdad si

-No Candice no soy un acosador.

-Con esa barba y ese cabello pareces un delincuente.

-Pero no lo soy, confía en mí, me quitaré la barba mañana mismo para que no me tenga desconfianza.

-¡Ella te puede cortar el cabello gratis! aprendió a cortar el pelo porque algunos pacientes requieren que los afeiten y para no perjudicarlos llevo un curso para dejarlos guapos

-¡Tom!-lo reprendió Candy

-Como cortesía de bienvenida y como disculpas por creer que era un secuestrador.

-No quiero incomodar a Candice— dijo Albert mirando su reacción

-Está bien, puedo hacerlo.

Se subieron al auto llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio, Albert se bajó de último.

-Iré a ponerme cómoda y a buscar las tijeras y la máquina de afeitar a mi departamento.

-Te esperaré ansioso, será mejor que sea en mi departamento para que ahí yo mismo recoja el pelo que me cortes.

Candy se puso su bata estampada de pizza, su pantuflas y con los utensilios para cortar cabello fue con Albert, el abrió la puerta se había puesto un pants, al verla se acordó de las palabras que escribió en su email.

-¿Por qué me voy a arreglar para un hombre? el que se enamore de mi me aceptará con o sin maquillaje. Es por eso que te mando mi foto con mi bata favorita estampada de pizzas, si te gusto así quiere decir que hay muchas probabilidades de que acabemos juntos.

 **Este fic aunque en su mayoría es ficción es para advertir de los peligros de conocer personas en línea. En este fic Albert es bueno.**

 **Tengo 14 historias terminadas, por si acaso desconfían de que no les doy fin.**


End file.
